


who are we, us separate few

by VintageSpaceship



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Human Vision (Marvel), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tagging as I go, at all, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSpaceship/pseuds/VintageSpaceship
Summary: Vision quits his job on a Tuesday and meets Wanda Maximoff on a Monday. The first Monday to be exact. From there, it’s flowers all the way down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 4





	who are we, us separate few

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. This started as something else and here we are. No Wanda for the first bit, btw. (Actually there’s more tony/bucky than wanda/vis for now but who’s keeping track??)

wanda… Wanda… _Wanda_.

Vision puts his two weeks in on a Tuesday. 

Stark Industries has a long and proud history of fighting tooth and nail for its employees, normally accompanied by bonuses and loud arguments until finally the employee agrees to stay, so Vis is only a little surprised when Tony takes the single sheet of paper and gives it a quick glance before settling back against his desk, arms bracing against the edge.

“Are you sure?”

Vision finds himself nodding before Tony finishes. “Quite, sir.”

Tony pushes his hair back with a low sigh of discontent before he makes his way to the other side of the desk, tapping away at the display and muttering to himself. He doesn’t sit, Vis notes to himself. Never does actually. In all the years he’s worked for Mr. Stark Vis realizes he’s never seen the man sit down unless threatened with bodily harm by Ms. Potts.

“Least I can do is get you something out of all this. No family right?” Vision nods in affirmative. “Shit Vision it’s been what? Fourteen… fifteen years?” 

They both know it’s been fifteen years and five months, the half anniversary in three weeks, because Tony likes to celebrate anything and everything. But Vision isn’t about to correct the man.

“With all due respect sir, you really don’t need to get me anything. The privilege of working with you these past fifteen years has been more than enough.”

“Can it, Vis. I’m getting you a going away present and that’s that. More of a kick-to-the-balls if you ask me though, really hurting my feelings here. Any chance you wanna go European?”

Vision chuckles faintly. “No sir, I’m quite alright on this continent.”

“Damn. I’ve got a house in Lyon I’ve been trying to justify to myself, you’re just crushing all my hopes and dreams here.”

“Really sir, it’s quite alright-“

“Okay how about this,” Tony stands upright and starts pacing the length of the large glass window. ”You pick a place, any place, wherever I don’t care, it could be in an igloo with some penguins or out on Mars, and I’ll pay for it all.” Vision starts to interrupt and Tony cuts him off again. “Nope, you’re taking this. It’s the least I can do. Consider it an apology and a thank you.”

“Whatever for Mr. Stark?”

The other man stops to glare at him before crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk, “Okay first off, it’s Tony, Mr. Stark was my dad, may the bastard rest in peace, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you dropping yes sir no sir all over my office like that since the moment you walked in. It’s Tony, got it? And second, you know exactly why. I’m still pissed I couldn’t do more and-“

He cuts himself off and looks down at the glowing display on the desk. When he looks back up he looks older and ten years more tired.

“You’re one of the good ones, Vis. One of the best. You deserve better.”

“I’m just a man, Tony. This is inevitable.”

Tony shakes his head, “Not like this. Never like this. This is not inevitable, this is just unfair.”

“You know I don’t believe in fairness.”

“Yeah yeah, come here you stupid robot, I’m giving you a hug and then we’re going down to torment those new interns down in engineering okay, I hear there’s a new one, Parker or something, that’s managed to blow up two robots in as many weeks and I wanna go scare him shitless.”

Vision smiles at him, stepping out of the hug, “Sounds great, sir.”

Tony takes off, cheerfully planning terror-inducing entrances into Engineering, and Vision realizes he’s really going to miss this place.

* * *

Tony calls Steve a couple of days later.

The resident genius is stretched across his couch, two doubleshots and an yerba in, and actively trying to break the internet when the star spangled banner finally decided to pick up.

“Tony it’s three in the morning”

“Normal hours for me sweet pea, boo hoo for you. Why on _earth_ would a bonafide genius decide to move to the middle of nowhere and open a fucking flower shop of all things?”

There’s a shuffling of sheets and Tony can hear a lamp being turned on. “Is this about Vision?”

“Carolina, Steve,” Tony hisses into the phone. “ _Fucking_ Carolina.”

Steve sighs and there’s some muttering in the background and Tony can practically see red, white, and blue rubbing his face in exasperation. “North or South?” 

Tony ignores the question and barrels on. “This is it Steve, I’m never visiting him. My bi ass is going to walk into one of the most homophobic states in the continental U.S. and that’s it. Poof. Tony Stark, dead at 28 due to complications involving basawkwards assholes.”

“You’re 42, Tony.”

“Only in your reality. In mine I’m 27 pushing 28 and hoping for liver damage and heart failure by 30 so I don’t have to live through another election.”

“You’re horrible.”

“I know, pass the phone over, I only called for the hot piece of ass on your couch.”

There’s shuffling on the other side and a tired voice joins in. “I knew you only liked me for my ass.”

“Steve did you have me on speaker? Betrayal, rude. What if I was planning to propose, what then? Huh Steve? And Barnes, you should know by now, your ass is your only redeeming quality.”

Steve says “You already proposed” at the same time Bucky mutters “Seven years of marriage, Stevey, I’ve been married to this moron for seven years. Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I tried, Buck, but you wouldn’t listen to reason.”

“Shoulda tried harder.”

“You threatened to break my arm and call Peggy.”

“Figured we’d be matching then. On the arm, not Carter.”

Tony snaps his fingers near the phone’s mic and there’s a muffled scream and someone falling over. “That was Buck” “Shut it Rogers”.

Tony rubs his eyes, “Focus team, we’re trying to figure out how to convince Vis not to move to North Carolina, remember?”

There’s a beat of silence and a whispered question Tony barely hears: “Is this a bad time to tell Tony I told Vis I’d help ‘em out?”

Tony almost drops the phone. “You _what_?!”

Bucky chuckles a little nervously from the otherside of the line, “Yeah told ‘em I’d move in and help with the shop a bit, figured you were still pissed”

“Barnes. You stealing my ben & jerrys is not cause to move to hickville, holy shit, please tell me you’re joking.”

“Sorry babe, I’m not. Move’s on Saturday.”

“Captain, hit Barnes a couple times for me, apparently I have to look at apartments in _fucking_ Carolina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay housekeeping:
> 
> I have absolutely zero clue what this is or where it’s going.
> 
> Legit none. I’m not even sure if this exists anywhere in compliance with canon or if it’s a modern AU or something else entirely. The only thing I can say with any kind of certainty is this is not WandaVision compliant, at all.
> 
> There will be an update for triggers later on (bc ohdang will there be some) but for now, expect a flowershop + bakery AU with an element that’s for me to know and you to find out.
> 
> As usual, expect the slowest of slow updates.
> 
> And I’ve learned I like writing tony/buck so... yeah maybe some fics with them we’ll see what happens.
> 
> Stalk me on the [interwebs](%E2%80%9C)!


End file.
